Le lien du sang
by alicja21
Summary: Et si Hermione et Drago étaient frère et sœur, lui à Serpentard elle à Griffondor, tous les deux se détestent pour la simple raison que notre jeune Lionne et du côté du bien et le Serpent du mal, mais ne dit-on pas que les liens familiaux sont sacrés ?


**Résumé : Et si Hermione et Drago étaient frère et sœur, lui à Serpentard elle à Griffondor, tous les deux se détestent pour la simple raison que notre jeune Lionne et du côté du bien et le Serpent du mal, mais ne dit-on pas que les liens familiaux sont sacrés ? Lors de la bataille finale ils se font face, que va-t-il se passer ? Allez savoir… **

**Une petite histoire, ou tout le monde je pense connaît l'envie, qu'on peut avoir sur son frère ou sa soeur, ainsi que les conséquences que cela peut provoquer, je n'en dis pas plus!**

« Oh ma sœur chérie comme c'est aimable de ta part de venir à moi » Lança-t-il d'une voix sarcastique

« Toujours arrogant à ce que je vois Drago ! Pfff, tu es pitoyable, si notre mère te voyait en ce moment… » Répondit-Hermione.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules avant de déclarer d'une voix calme : « Notre mère ? A l'heure qu'il est, elle est déjà six pieds sous terre ! » Dit-il en crachant au sol de dégoût.

Aux propos qu'il venait de prononcer Hermione sortit sa baguette magique, à la vitesse de l'éclair, tenant Drago en joue.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ? » Dit-elle le jeune homme souriait en voyant sa réaction, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait, lui faire mal psychologiquement plus que physiquement, tel le Serpentard qu'il était, Drago vit que son bras tremblait, ce qui le réjouissait d'avantage.

« Ainsi donc ton cher Voldy que tu chéris tant a réussi à te souiller avec toutes ses idioties ? La fameuse histoire des « Sangs purs, Sangs de Bourbes » Elle secoua la tête. « Tu me fais honte, que crois-tu gagner en échange, dis-moi ? La gloire ? C'est ce qu'il t'a promis en retour ? Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire pion entre ses mains ! » Dit-elle

Drago sentit monter la colère en lui, se fut à son tour de menacer Hermione de sa baguette magique.

« La ferme ! Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? Ma situation me convient parfaitement ! J'ai choisi mon camps et tu as choisi le tien, nous sommes quitte désormais. Pour moi, tu es morte et ce depuis longtemps ! » Dit-il la mâchoire crispée.

« Dans ce cas, si tu veux jouer à la marionnette toute ta vie plutôt que de connaître la liberté, libre à toi ! » Dit-elle

« ASSEZ ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tais-toi ! Tu viens me faire la morale, alors que, maman et toi, vous faisiez toujours comme si je n'existais pas ! Aujourd'hui tu te réveilles en me disant ce que je dois faire ? Il est trop tard pour ça ! Maman ne m'a jamais aimé comme une mère devrait aimer son fils ! » Cria-t-il

« C'est faux ! »

« Oh non Hermione, ce n'est que la stricte vérité et tu le sais ! Maman t'a toujours préférée à moi, le monde ne tournait qu'autour de toi ! J'entends encore ses paroles : Mione est merveilleuse, ma fille et ceci ou cela, toujours toi ! » Dit-il Drago se sentit soudain soulagé, tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis tant d'années venait de sortir, il avait maintenant un poids de moins sur les épaules.

« C'est pour cette raison que je te hais, à entendre notre mère tu étais une petite fille modèle, l'enfant qu'elle avait toujours désiré et moi ? Rien ! » Hurla-t-il

Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant la souffrance de son frère, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes, il s'était donc relié à Voldemort pour exprimer à sa manière la douleur qu'il ressentait durant tout ce temps ? Et elle n'avait rien vu venir, c'était entièrement sa faute, s'il en était là aujourd'hui. Drago était rongé par la jalousie, la jeune fille se sentit coupable.

« Ainsi donc c'est pour cela que tu as rejoint Voldemort pour que les gens te remarquent, mais regarde autour de toi, ça t'avance à quoi de faire ce que tu fais ? Rien d'autre qu'à la désolation, la souffrance et la mort, si je t'ai fait souffrir, j'en suis désolée, il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu » Dit-elle

Au même moment Hermione s'écroula aux pieds de Drago en hurlant de douleur, Voldemort venait de lui lancer un Doloris des plus puissants qu'il soit.

« Allez Drago, maintenant finis le travail, tue-là, toi qui rêvais de te venger de cette Sang de Bourbe ! » Ordonna le Mage Noir

Le jeune homme pourtant ne bougeait pas, il posa les yeux sur sa sœur recroquevillée sur le sol, la respiration saccadée quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Drago put y voir de la peur. Quand le supplice reprit Hermione hurla à nouveau, la main du Serpentard se crispa sur sa baguette magique, c'était sa sœur qu'il voyait torturer sous ses yeux, elle était de son sang !

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il cria : « Arrêtez ! »

Voldemort suspendit son geste, surpris : « Qu'est-ce qui te prend Drago ? »

« Je…Je veux m'en charger moi-même ! »

Mais en réalité il ne pouvait supporter de voir sa sœur subir une telle souffrance, se pourrait-il qu'il y ait encore de la bonté en lui ?

Le jeune homme dirigea sa baguette sur la jeune fille, quand elle murmura malgré le peu de forces qui lui restait : « Il-n'est-pas-trop-tard-Drago » Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il voulut y croire, il dirigea alors son attaque non pas sur Hermione mais Voldemort en personne et le tua.

Il prit ensuite sa sœur dans les bras avec délicatesse et se mit soudain à pleurer.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! »

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, « Je suis désolée Drago »

« Chut ne parle pas » Dit-il en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres.

« C'est moi Hermione, qui doit être désolé, j'ai été stupide, tu avais raison ! C'était complètement nul comme réaction d'être jaloux de toi ! Je te demande pardon ! » Dit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Hermione essaya de sourire, mais fit une grimace de douleur et mourut, d'une certaine manière en paix car la hache de guerre était enterrée désormais.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago prononça un je t'aime, en l'embrassant sur le front tandis que ses larmes ne cessèrent de couler.

« Repose en paix petite sœur, tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur ! » Ainsi fut ses dernières paroles.

**Fin !**

**Alors? Une petite review? Triste la fic, mais malheureusement c'est ce qui arrive souvent dans la réalité. Pour ceux qui lisent mes fictions l'on peut-être remarqué que je me base souvent sur des faits du réel pour mes histoires...**


End file.
